The Mario bros gets kidnap
by Mr.Annng2
Summary: Cole and Rusty goes to the mushroom kingdom to find the Mario bros with a special guest.
1. Chapter 1: New case

The Mario bros gets kidnap

A L.A Noire, Super Mario, and special guest Leon from resident evil crossover

Me: Hey guys as you are wondering this is story that I'm going to do for awesome always so I'll get stating it right now.

Chapter 1: New case

Cole and Rusty were partners ever since there best case ever. So they toke a day off for detective case, Cole was at his with his wife, and Rusty was at a random street reading at 12:00am a newspaper that said

"Super Mario Bros gone missing for 1 month but nobody found them. The LAPD ask to take one of their detectives to find the Mario Bros, the captains of the Detective agency choose their best detective of the year Cole Phelps and Rusty Galloway to go and find the Mario bros."

"Oh boy the next detective work got to talk to Cole"

Rusty went to his car got in and drive to Cole Phelps house to tell him what's going to happen.

Phelps resident 12:15pm,

Rusty made it to his house, knock on the door Cole got up from his bed put his robe on walks to the front door looks through the door seer to see who it is as he saw Rusty, he open the door for him.

"What it is Rusty why wake me this early this morning at night?" said Cole

"Look at the newspaper we have an author world case to discover." said Rusty

Cole reads the paper about the Mario bros missing Cole was surprise that they have a world case to do. Wondering that they have to start it now or in the morning.

"Look Rusty can we do this in the morning please cause it's late ok so go home and sleep alright."

Rusty understands and went to his car went home to sleep for the night. Cole put the newspaper on his coffee table walk back to his bedroom, and went back to sleep with his wife.

Me: well that's the end of the chapter for now


	2. Chapter 2: Leon, and princess peach

Chapter 2: Leon, and princess peach

Los Angeles Police Department 7:00 am,

Cole and Rusty went to their captain office to talk about the world case, knocks on the door opens the door the captain was sitting down reading today newspaper. The captain put his newspaper down and starts to talk to them,

"Phelps, Galloway I heard about the world case that you're going to do a is that great?"

"Yes so can you give Rusty and I the mirror!" said Cole

"Yes Yes I'll get it and oh one more thing. Leon can you please come over here."

"Yeah what do you need?" said Leon

"Leon this is Cole Phelps and Rusty Galloway, Cole and Rusty, Leon"

"Hi you must be are allay" said Rusty

"Matter of specking yes I'm your allay for this case." said Leon

"Captain are you sure about this." said Phelps

"Oh yes he stop a zombie invasion in Raccoon city. You see I was In the city once when a zombie was going to attack me, but Leon save me so that's why I trust him. Here the mirror now go to the mushroom kingdom to start the case off there ok" said the captain

Cole, Rusty and Leon walk out of the captain's office and the building went to Rusty car got in, they were ready to go the Nintendo world. Cole roll down the window let the light hit the reflection of the mirror they went to the Sega world on accident, Phelps said "Sorry guys wrong world" hit the sunlight again teleports to the Nintendo world drives to the Mushroom Kingdom toke them 5 hour to get to the kingdom.

Mushroom kingdom 12:20 pm,

They enter the kingdom and went to peach's castle got out of the car enter the castle walks to the throne room princess peach was sitting on her chair crying about Mario missing for 1 month Cole walks to her and talks to her.

"Excuse me Peach sorry to bother you but I'm Cole Phelps LAPD and this is my partners Rusty Galloway, and Leon, were also finding your Loveable Mario Just answer these question then will move on ok"

"~sniff~ ok" Said peach

Cole: When did you last saw him?

Peach: Last month when he was leavening the castle after dinner.

Cole: Ok Did he tell you where was he going before he was missing?

Peach: I think they were going to their prize mansion I think.

Cole: What prize mansion?

Peach: There was a stand called "Win a free Mushroom" and strangely Mario and Luigi win one without entering.

Leon: That is strange do you know where it is?

Peach: In Sarasa Land where Princess Daisy Lives, the stands at central town.

Cole: Is there anything else do you want to say? Are you married to Mario yet

Peach: Not yet -sweating-

Cole looks at the Peach forehead she was sweating Cole had a feeling that she married Mario already but he can't do that right now.

"Alright thank you for the information we will go Sarasa Land and talk to Daisy and check out the stand." said Cole putting his notebook away, Cole Rusty and Leon was exiting the castle and head to the car as they got in Leon heard a scream and a gun shot firing 55 times in the castle, Leon was running to the castle entrance Cole and Rusty heard the same thing they were fallowing Leon to the entrance but It was lock they decide to climb up to a window and got down safe ran to the throne room Cole ask Leon a question.

"I hope you have a gun Leon?"

"Yes I do"

Leon, Cole, and Rusty got there pistols out and kick the throne door open looks around there was nothing but peach lying down dead under a broken chair. Cole was looking around if the guy that firing peach was still here a bullet pass through Cole face he was surprise that he dodge that bullet as fast has he can. Thanks to the 7 stages that grant him powers that he keep with him for a week. Points his pistol were that gun fire was.

"LAPD put the gun down!" said Cole

Rusty, and Leon point there gun at the same spot were Cole was pointing at, the firing crazy, Cole uses his power to form a shield that he learn from his last case. (spoiled alert: He uses his power for detective case only) As we move on Cole fire his gun and the figure that was in a dark area was going to escape drop the gun that he/she was firing, got away and found no trace of foot step and no blood trace was found.

Cole look at the gun and it was a Mini gun that killed peach Cole said

"That's a lot of power to kill Peach; Rusty go look at her hand to see if there a ring throne off of her finger."

Rusty walk's to the dead body look at her hand there was a ring throne off of her finger. The dark figure had a RPG and it was pointing at Cole head. Leon was having a bad feeling that the dark figure will come back he look up on the ceiling, he see the figure was going to fire the RPG he/she fire it and Cole didn't hear the RPG fired to him, Leon was his pistol to shot the Rocket grenade and Cole was safe now Rusty was shooting the dark figure he misses a lot of times and the dark figure was gone.

Me: That the end of this chapter next will move on to chapter 3

Cole: Leon thank you for saving me back there.

Leon: Your welcome.

Rusty: please Review this chapter.

Chapter 2: Leon, and princess peach

Los Angeles Police Department 7:00 am,

Cole and Rusty went to their captain office to talk about the world case, knocks on the door opens the door the captain was sitting down reading today newspaper. The captain put his newspaper down and starts to talk to them,

"Phelps, Galloway I heard about the world case that you're going to do a is that great?"

"Yes so can you give Rusty and I the mirror!" said Cole

"Yes Yes I'll get it and oh one more thing. Leon can you please come over here."

"Yeah what do you need?" said Leon

"Leon this is Cole Phelps and Rusty Galloway, Cole and Rusty, Leon"

"Hi you must be are allay" said Rusty

"Matter of specking yes I'm your allay for this case." said Leon

"Captain are you sure about this." said Phelps

"Oh yes he stop a zombie invasion in Raccoon city. You see I was In the city once when a zombie was going to attack me, but Leon save me so that's why I trust him. Here the mirror now go to the mushroom kingdom to start the case off there ok" said the captain

Cole, Rusty and Leon walk out of the captain's office and the building went to Rusty car got in, they were ready to go the Nintendo world. Cole roll down the window let the light hit the reflection of the mirror they went to the Sega world on accident, Phelps said "Sorry guys wrong world" hit the sunlight again teleports to the Nintendo world drives to the Mushroom Kingdom toke them 5 hour to get to the kingdom.

Mushroom kingdom 12:20 pm,

They enter the kingdom and went to peach's castle got out of the car enter the castle walks to the throne room princess peach was sitting on her chair crying about Mario missing for 1 month Cole walks to her and talks to her.

"Excuse me Peach sorry to bother you but I'm Cole Phelps LAPD and this is my partners Rusty Galloway, and Leon, were also finding your Loveable Mario Just answer these question then will move on ok"

"~sniff~ ok" Said peach

Cole: When did you last saw him?

Peach: Last month when he was leavening the castle after dinner.

Cole: Ok Did he tell you where was he going before he was missing?

Peach: I think they were going to their prize mansion I think.

Cole: What prize mansion?

Peach: There was a stand called "Win a free Mushroom" and strangely Mario and Luigi win one without entering.

Leon: That is strange do you know where it is?

Peach: In Sarasa Land where Princess Daisy Lives, the stands at central town.

Cole: Is there anything else do you want to say? Are you married to Mario yet

Peach: Not yet -sweating-

Cole looks at the Peach forehead she was sweating Cole had a feeling that she married Mario already but he can't do that right now.

"Alright thank you for the information we will go Sarasa Land and talk to Daisy and check out the stand." said Cole putting his notebook away, Cole Rusty and Leon was exiting the castle and head to the car as they got in Leon heard a scream and a gun shot firing 55 times in the castle, Leon was running to the castle entrance Cole and Rusty heard the same thing they were fallowing Leon to the entrance but It was lock they decide to climb up to a window and got down safe ran to the throne room Cole ask Leon a question.

"I hope you have a gun Leon?"

"Yes I do"

Leon, Cole, and Rusty got there pistols out and kick the throne door open looks around there was nothing but peach lying down dead under a broken chair. Cole was looking around if the guy that firing peach was still here a bullet pass through Cole face he was surprise that he dodge that bullet as fast has he can. Thanks to the 7 stages that grant him powers that he keep with him for a week. Points his pistol were that gun fire was.

"LAPD put the gun down!" said Cole

Rusty, and Leon point there gun at the same spot were Cole was pointing at, the firing crazy, Cole uses his power to form a shield that he learn from his last case. (spoiled alert: He uses his power for detective case only) As we move on Cole fire his gun and the figure that was in a dark area was going to escape drop the gun that he/she was firing, got away and found no trace of foot step and no blood trace was found.

Cole look at the gun and it was a Mini gun that killed peach Cole said

"That's a lot of power to kill Peach; Rusty go look at her hand to see if there a ring throne off of her finger."

Rusty walk's to the dead body look at her hand there was a ring throne off of her finger. The dark figure had a RPG and it was pointing at Cole head. Leon was having a bad feeling that the dark figure will come back he look up on the ceiling, he see the figure was going to fire the RPG he/she fire it and Cole didn't hear the RPG fired to him, Leon was his pistol to shot the Rocket grenade and Cole was safe now Rusty was shooting the dark figure he misses a lot of times and the dark figure was gone.

Me: That the end of this chapter next will move on to chapter 3

Cole: Leon thank you for saving me back there.

Leon: Your welcome.

Rusty: please Review this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Sarasa Land and the stand

Chapter 3: SarasaLand and the stand

The guys went to Rusty car so they can go to SarasaLand to look at the stand and talk to Princess Daisy.

Sarasa Land 3:00 pm,

They drive to over a bridge and there at SarasaLand drive across town and stops where the stands was and looks around for the stand and there was nothing but track mark tires where was the stand was at. The guys fallowed the tracks that leads in the castle storage room enters behind the castle wall they use there flashlight to locate the stand Leon found the stand that's cover in boxes.

"Too easy to find Cole, Rusty check this out"

"What you got?" said Cole

"Here's the stand Guys let's take a look at it" said Leon

"Rusty look at the ticket and Leon stand guard here to see if anyone com-" Cole found a note full of plans the notes said,

Make a fake stand

Make fake ticket

Make a pluming problem

Call the Mario bros

Get a disguise

Go to the fake stand

Make sure that the Mario bros win

Make a Peach dummy

Remove the real Peach to the dummy Peach

Make a Daisy dummy

Remove myself to the dummy

Kill Cole Phelps and his partners

Call the Rest and Saria to help the take over

Take over LA

Claim our victory

"What Saria I thought I kill her last week ago"

"Who Saria?" said Leon

Rusty explain the whole thing to Leon, Cole looks at the stand and figure out the ticket are fake. They were done with the stand, they left the storage room walk to the main entrance of the castle enters the throne room. Daisy was sitting there mad, about Luigi being gone for a month and Cole got his Notebook out and grab a chair.

"Excuse Princess Daisy we got some question that you may want to answer." said Cole

"Alright" said Daisy

Cole: When did you last saw Luigi?

Daisy: Last month Luigi and Mario was fixing my plumbing problem.

Cole: What Plumbing problem?

Daisy: Umm I had a sink problem!

Cole: Let's see if the problem was fixed.

Rusty: I'll go check it out.

Cole: Did you had a stand in your storage room?

Daisy: No I don't think so.

Cole: Your lying don't play games with me Daisy, and I got proof right here in this notebook. You see this photo that my friend toke, what do you see?

Daisy: A stand.

Cole: That's right and as you can see here there a note full of plains, and look what we have here this word says myself.

Daisy: So.

Cole: That means Peach is not really dead it just you're playing.

Daisy in her mind: (Crap)

Cole turns around to say something to Leon, Daisy pulls out a dagger

"Hey check on Galloway ok" said Cole

"Cole lookout" said Leon, fire his gun at the dagger, Cole did a round kick on Daisy waist pulls out his gun puts it on her head.

"Where the Mario bros, and what did you do to my partner?" yelled Cole

"Cole that's just a dummy the real one are breaking the glass with her mini gun." said Leon

"Then we better take cover" said Cole The fight being


	4. Chapter 4:Mario bros found

Chapter 4: Mario bros found

Rusty was checking the plumbing and it was fix, all that he needed to do now was get back to Cole and Leon. As he was walking to the Throne room he was hearing guns firing he decide to take a peak. He saw the dark figure that had a mini gun it was pointing to Cole, Rusty pull out his gun and toke off the mask. It was the real Princess peach.

"Hey I thought your dead" said Rusty

"Then you die as well" said Peach turn her gun around, Rusty runs to a food elevator that he can fit inside it. He got in the elevator close it and fire the heavy block holder, the block lifted him up fast, and waits for the right timing to bust down the roof level elevator door. At the right timing Rusty jumps through the door and rolls over a empty table lands on a bag of potatoes.

Rusty got up slowly and heard some scrumming right behind the door walks slowly to the door opens it up fast, and it was the Mario bros was in a room full of super bomb tied up and mouth cover up with duct tape, Rusty use his knife to cut the rope and pulls the duct tape off of their mouth, Luigi said,

"Thank you for saving us."

"Will explain everything after getting us out of here, and one more thing we know about what's going on with the world's ok" said Mario

"Alright c'mon my car is park on this side of the castle ok, and wait for me and my partners in the car ok" said Rusty

"Ok c'mon Luigi we need to hide in their car."

"Oh yeah " said Luigi

Rusty ran to the Throne room got his gun out, and figures something out.

Me: That the end of this chapter please review.

Rusty: Yes please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Escape and War

Chapter 5: Escape and War

Cole and Leon was trying to figure out how to escape. Rusty was behind a door aiming at their mini gun, got a clean shot, fire his gun, and the mini gun was flick off to Daisy mini gun and both of their mini gun fell on the floor, they went to a strong that they can breathe inside the safe. Cole and Leon was surprise that Rusty show up, and said,

"C'mon we need to get out of here this place is going to blow up any second now"

They got out of the castle as fast as they can, got in Rusty car Leon was sitting in the back seat with the Mario bros Cole was driving and Leon said,

"Looks like Rusty found the Mario bros."

Cole drove fast and they made it out alive, the castle exploded. Cole drive to Mario & Luigi house, 2 hours later. Mario resident 5:30 pm, Mario was making pizza for the meeting. It was 7:30 pm the pizza was done Mario put it on the table, and Cole, Rusty and Leon was drinking coffee. Cole got the Captain so he can join the meeting, there captain said,

"Alright what's this meeting for you 5"

"Ok listen to this guy's it's a long story" said Luigi

"Yes indeed you see it started out last week on Tuesday at Hyrule castle.

Hyrule castle last week 11:00 am, "Zelda wanted some salad for lunch, after the deliver to Zelda, we went for a walk to Link house, Luigi heard gun shots at Link House we ran to Link's house saw a person that was protecting Link, we jump in to help Link said,"

"Mario, Luigi boy I'm good to see you two again can you guys help me out here?" said Link

"Let's go Luigi let's help our friend." said Mario

"The fight was brutal, then a girl with green hair was holding a assault rifle shot Link 2 times, Link friend was chasing the green hair girl and never came back, and we finish the job off, went to Kokiri forest, were the friend was. Kokiri forest 3:00 pm When we made it to the village we-" "What was Links friend name?" said Cole interrupt Mario, Luigi answer,

"The name was Ezio Auditore da Firenze he's a assassin"

"Yes yes now where was I? oh yes. When we made it to the village we saw him he was going to get hanging soon, we save his life so we made a run for it in the Lost Wood, Ezio said,

"I think we lost them"

"Ezio pulls out 15 necklaces from his pocket the necklace had red & white bead color charms and a sliver symbol hanging; and said,"

"You have my thanks take these necklaces means friendship and trust, the extra ones that save your life or made friends with. I'll see you later, I know where to go from here"

"He left to his world and we went back to our home safely, and that was all that I know, can you give me one moment?"

Mario went upstairs to his room grab 4 necklace that had red & white bead color charms and a sliver symbol hanging. Went back downstairs, to the dining room and put the necklaces on the middle and said,

"Here take this since you guys help me, & my brother Luigi"

Cole, Rusty, Leon, and the Captain, grab the necklaces and put them on. Cole toke a moment and said,

"Alright guys I guess this is going to happen but we are at war against different world, and they have more girls and there evil, but we can kill evil we need to go to more world's to get more guys or women that are good, and I hope we will win this war okay."

They nodded their head yes and they really hope that they could win the war.

Sarasa Land 10:00 pm

Daisy and Peach got out of safe alive, Daisy got here Cell phone out and said this to the mystery girl,

"The mission was a fail it was Cole & Rusty again but they had a ally with them we want to teleport back to the Moon kingdom."

They disappear out of nowhere.

To Be Continued.


End file.
